PERFECT REVENGE!
by LilCrystalStar
Summary: Harry's bored, and it's a week before he goes back to Hogwarts. Over the week Harry finds his rebellious side!


A/N: Hey people! This is Rie-Rie! I hope you will like this story! Oh, and if you have the time check out my stories on FictionPress.net! NOW! ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
Chapter One: BOREDOM  
  
This story begins one fine day . er. night. Harry was sitting on the floor of his new bedroom, twirling his wand absentmindedly. Once in a while he would mutter a charm. Harry stopped twirling his wand and pointed it at his book, Quidditch Through the Ages.  
  
"Swish and flick and Wingardium Leviosa!" Harry watched as it slowly rose into the air. He motioned the book upwards, then downwards, and then let it fall to the ground. Harry was so bored.  
  
You thought that if Dumbledore gave you the privilege to perform spells outside of school you would never be bored. It was that way with Harry, in the beginning it was really cool, but now it was just plain boring.  
  
Harry plopped down on his bed. He glanced at the books at the foot of his bed and pulled one out, not bothering to see which one.  
  
He drew the book into his lap and glanced at the title. Transfiguration for Dummies.  
  
Harry opened the book to a random page. Food Transfiguration.  
  
'That might be interesting!' Harry thought. His brow furrowed as he read the passage. It was like the levitating spell, only a different incantation.  
  
"Swish, flick, and Makus Foodorus." Harry's brow furrowed even more. Think of what you want an object to turn into. "Hm. Makus Foodorus."  
  
Harry closed the book and grabbed his "snacks" off of his bedside table. Since Dudley was on a diet, Aunt Petunia thought it fair that everyone go on a diet. So now snacks were carrot sticks and celery stalks. Harry placed the plate on the floor.  
  
"Let's see, what do I want to eat?" Harry searched his head for a tasty treat. "Hmm. pumpkin pie?" Harry's brow furrowed even more, if that was possible. "Okay pumpkin pie. Let's see. Nice tasty crust, tangy, sweet, orange pumpkin." Harry began to list all the properties of pumpkin pie till he had it visualized in his mind. He pointed his wand to the carrots.  
  
"Let's see, swish and flick and MAKUS FOODORUS!"  
  
A blinding golden light shot out of Harry's wand to the carrot sticks. When the light faded, Harry saw a perfect pumpkin pie. He bent down and jammed his finger into it. He took his finger out and looked at the orange substance on his finger. He began to suck. His eyes widened. He looked at the pie and within seconds it disappeared. Harry began to make more food like: ice cream, cake, brownies, pecan pie, more pumpkin pie, caldron cakes, chocolate frogs (when he finally gathered them in a bowl he ate them), etc.  
  
Hours later Harry was lying on the floor almost like he was dead. He laid motionless and once again, bored.  
  
Harry thought, and thought, and thought, and thought.  
  
'What am I going to do now?' Harry thought.  
  
"Think, think, think, think, think, think, think, think, think, think, think, think!"  
  
Suddenly a grin plastered itself on Harry's face.  
  
"Eureka!"  
  
The next morning Harry laid awake on his bed, unable to fight back his fits of laughter.  
  
He got up and pulled his invisibility cloak on. He sneaked into Dudley's room, with a takeout box. He placed the box underneath Dudley's nose and sneaked away. Next, he sneaked into His Uncle and Aunt's room. He took out his wand and pointed it to Vernon. He muttered spells and when he was done he smiled with satisfaction.  
  
Harry went back to his room and sank beneath his comforters. His plan was almost done. Harry went to sleep. A few hours later Harry woke up to a loud squeal, inhumane and animal-like.  
  
Next there was a crash and then a loud scream. Next, all was quiet. Harry could hear squeaks of delight coming from the room next to his and knew that Dudley was eating.  
  
Harry raced out of his room and ran downstairs with his wand.  
  
"ACCIO GNOMES!" This was the only way to get back at Petunia. Harry performed charms on the three gnomes that Petunia loved so much. He hid them in three different places. The three places Petunia went to the most. The refrigerator, the living room, and finally her bed room. Harry giggled as he raced back to the kitchen. He started to prepare his the food. Cereal and carrots. He set up three places and sat in a chair, isolated from the rest with a small glass of milk. His usual breakfast. Dudley came down first with a nasty brown gunk filled face. Next came Petunia practically hysteric, then came Vernon who was pink with pig's ears, tail, and snout. The first to laugh was Dudley. Vernon shot him a suspicious glance and took his seat.  
  
"We're going to town!" He barked, well more like oink. Vernon looked as if he was going to have a tantrum, but he bit his bottom lip and started to eat the cereal. As the spoon entered his mouth Vernon couldn't hold back, but he stuffed his face into the bowl and started to oink repeatedly as he ate like a pig. Petunia watched. She looked as if she was ready to faint. Dudley started to clutch his stomach.  
  
"Mum! My poor widdle tum-tum is hurting!" Harry pointed his wand at Dudley's butt and whispered, "Sonorus!"  
  
Dudley started to groan and. PHFFTTTTT! Dudley lifted his buttock and green gas seemed to poor out, through his trousers. Harry looked ready to burst as he said.  
  
"One word, Aunt Petunia, BEANS!" Dudley tried to run away, but each time he took a step a farting sound was heard. Petunia was pale. Then her face turned purple, as if she was holding her breath, then red.  
  
"DUDLEY DAVID DURSELY GET YOUR FAT PINK ARSE DOWN THIS INSTANT!"  
  
Shuffling was heard then there was a squeaky voice saying, "FAT PINK ARSE!"  
  
"PETUNIA!" Vernon roared as he stared at his wife. "WE NEED TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL!"  
  
Again a squeaky voice was heard, "PETUNIA NEED TO GO!"  
  
Then a thud was heard. Harry was already on the floor clutching his stomach when Petunia fainted. 


End file.
